1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for an image forming apparatus including a plurality of power supply management devices and a motor.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus has been known, which employs a single combined IC (Integrated Circuit) having a motor driver and a plurality of DC/DC converters. The combined IC is configured to notify a CPU that a specific DC/DC converter is halted by a protection circuit. Further, the combined IC is configured to restore the halted DC/DC converter in response to a signal issued by the CPU, without turning off the combined IC.